The instant invention relates generally to holding devices and more specifically it relates to a hands free portable hair dryer holder.
Numerous holding devices (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. Scheid--2,817,000; Bentzman--2,834,866; and Eplan--4,225,106) have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support and secure various types of structures, such as lamps, and the like. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.